Mario Party: The Top 100
Mario Party: The Top 100 is an upcoming game in the Mario Party series set to be released for the Nintendo 3DS. It is set to be the nineteenth game in the Mario Party series overall, as well as the third game in the series to be released for Nintendo 3DS. The game is a compilation of various mini-games from prior home console Mario Party games, all of which have been redone with updated graphics and controls. The game is compatible with local wireless play and Download Play, which allows up to four players. amiibo is supported, but the specific functions are currently unknown. The old board gameplay seen in the instalments up to DS is confirmed to return as well. Story One night, Mario and friends spend their time looking at the stars and constellations. All of a sudden, all the stars in the sky begin to fall towards the Mushroom World, and a star rain begins to shower all of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and friends are fascinated by the sight, and all of them begin to make a wish, thinking they're shooting stars. One last star falls from the sky, though, but this one looks quite different. He lands on the ground, and stands up. He introduces himself as Starlid. He is the son of the two main Circadian rhythmic elements, Brighton and Twila, and he explains to them that he was sent by them to give out invitations for a Casino Reunion, in the Galaxy Cleftion Hotel. Once they arrive, they meet Brighton and Twila, Toadsworth, Tumble, Mc Ballyhoo, and the Party Cube Patrons. However the hotel is under construction as there is going to be an extension to it, and they don't have enough money to build the extension. Mario gets the idea of throwing a massive Mario Party to collect Stars and give them to the builders who are working on the hotel extension. Starlid calls and summons the Star Guards to aid the crew in the Party, by spawning Memory Molecules to travel to old encountered boards from the past as well as play old minigames from the past. 'Gameplay' The old form of gameplay returns along with the gameplay seen in 9 and 10. However they are in two separate modes, Party Mode, and Car Pool Mode. It takes the social, strategic gameplay in which everyone travels on their own across the different seven boards in search of Stars, by rolling Dice Blocks with numbers 1 to 10 and moving around spaces that can either help or hinder the players. The boards in this game are eight picked boards in Party Mode, while in Car Pool mode, it is six of the boards in 9 and 10. Due to the Stars' return, the Bonus Stars also make a comeback. If the bonuses are turned on, players can receive bonus stars that can range from winning the most mini-games to landing on the most red spaces. *Mini-game Star: It is given to the player who has won the most coins from mini-games *Candy/Orb Star: It is given to the player who used the most Orbs or Candies. Only counts if the player has used the Orbs and Candies, not just bought them, traded them or even collected. *Event Star: It is given to the player who has landed on the most happening spaces. *Marathon Star: It is given to the player who advanced the most spaces. Using other means to skip spaces such as certain balloons or certain happening spaces does not count. Double and Triple Dice Blocks however, can be used to accomplish this star. *Shopping Star: It is given to the player who spent the most coins on balloons. Simply visiting shops doesn't count. *Red Star: It is given to the player who has landed on the most red spaces. In Party mode. Four players take turns rolling Dice Blocks with numbers 1-10, the number indicating how far they can travel. The goal of the game is to earn coins to buy the Stars, which are dependent on the board's rules. In the beginning of every game, players are introduced to the board, where they are asked to hear about the board and any unique quirks it may have. The game then determines the order the players go, by hitting Dice Blocks, where higher numbers mean players go sooner. At the beginning of every game, players receive 10 coins to start with. During board gameplay, players can obtain various items called Orbs and Candies from landing passing through them on the board, or even buying them at the shop. At the end of every turn, a mini-game is played, where the type of mini-game is determined by what color the space the players have landed on. All mini-games have their own controls and objectives, which are outlined prior to playing them. Winning players receive 10 coins from mini-games; however, certain types of mini-games such as bonus mini-games offer different prizes. After the mini-game is completed, the game is saved, and players return to the board to once again move around in. Various mini-games have special conditions to play in them: Battle mini-games occur at random, where number of coins are placed at stake where higher scoring players earn more coins; players also vote for minigames rather than have a roulette decide for them, Duel mini-games occur when players either land on Duel Spaces or land on the same space in the last five turns, and DK and Bowser mini-games can be played when players land on the characters' respective spaces. In multiplayer boards, the game always starts out at daylight, hosted by Brighton. Indicated by a meter by the beginning of every turn and by the pause menu, players can see how many turns the day time has left. After three turns, day changes to night, which also lasts three turns. During the change, the board alters to reflect the setting of the day, while also introducing various gameplay changes depending on the board, indicated by small cutscenes. In this time period, Twila becomes the host. When three turns pass, the night changes to day once again, and the cycle repeats. On the second turn in the night time, the new host Starlid will sometimes start a Mic Minigame making players play the minigame. If you win the minigame, then you will win an Orb. Characters 'Playable' Available from the Start mario03.png|'Mario' Luigisfsdaf.png|'Luigi' 4f7df6ea8871ada771e68540840a6032.jpg.png|'Yoshi' 64px-Peach_-_Mario_Party_10.png|'Peach' 69px-Daisy_MP10.png|'Daisy' 76px-Rosalina_-_Mario_Party_10.png|'Rosalina' 103px-Wario_MP10.png|'Wario' Waluigi_Miracle_PricklyBrawl_6.png|'Waluigi' Unlockable Tumble_MGGT_alt.png|'Tumble' Toadsworth_Brawl.png|'Toadsworth' Koopa_Kid_New_Render.png|'Koopa Kid' kamek_magikoopa_render_by_nintega_dario-dbs3osp.png|'Kamek' 170px-Birdo_MP9.png|'Birdo' 'Boards': 'Party Mode' * Luigi's Engine Room (1) (N64) * Western Land (2) (N64) * Spiny Desert (3) (N64) * Koopa's Seaside Soiree (4) (GCN) * Pirate Dream (5) (GCN) * Faire Square (6) (GCN) * Neon Heights (7) (GCN) * Bowser's Warped Orbit (8) (Wii) 'Car Pool Mode' * Toad Road (9) (Wii) * Bob-omb Factory (9) (Wii) * Boo's Horror Castle (9) (Wii) * Whimsical Waters (10) (Wii U) * Airship Central (10) (Wii U) * Chaos Castle (10) (Wii U